Un adieu impossible
by Tinga Bella
Summary: La laisser partir est peut être la chose la plus dure que j'aurai à faire dans ma vie. Mais je serais égoiste de continuer à la laisser souffrir. Al Human . OS


**Bonjour , bonjour , alors voici un nouvel OS . J'ai eu l'idée hier . En espérant que cella vous plaira . **

**Merci à Anna pour la correction ( encore merci miss =) ) . **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Un adieu impossible **

* * *

Je regardais son visage , si creux , si pâle . Pourtant à une époque , ce même visage était doux , plein , souriant , lumineux . Mais plus jamais nous ne le reverrons , plus jamais son visage ne s'illuminera , plus jamais il ne sera barré d'un sourire .

Non , l'image que l'on gardera de Bella , sera celui d'un corps torturé, qui aura trop souffert pour continuer dans ce monde .

Aujourd'hui nous observions une jeune fille brisée à jamais .

Un tube qui lui permettait de respirer des machines qui la maintenaient en vie , une pompe qui jouait un rôle pour ce coeur si pur , si beau qui ne sera bientôt plus .

Ce corps trop mince , ce corps sans vie .

Des médecins rentraient dans la chambre d'hôpital .

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour de deuil . Les médecins, avaient prévu de la sortir de son coma afin que l'on puisse lui dire adieu .

_ Nous allons la réveillée , cela ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps . Rassurez la , et dites-lui tout ce que vous souhaitez , elle ne vivra pas plus d'une heure .

Nous acquiesçâmes tous .

Il lui fit une injection .

Ses paupières se levèrent doucement , ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur nous .

_ Bonjour ma Bella , tout va bien d'accord . Si tu es réveillée c'est que les médecins pensent que tu ne guériras pas , ton corps s'est essoufflé . Les médecins pensent aussi qu'il n'est pas bon de s'acharné , que rien ne sert de te faire souffrir . Alors Charlie et moi avons décidé de te laisser partir , mais avant nous voulions te dire au revoir te dire à quel point on t'aime , et aussi à quel point tu nous manqueras .

Je la vis acquiescer doucement , ses yeux exprimant la reconnaissance de la laisser partir . Je me saisis de notre fille et nous lui parlâmes , lui répétant que nous l'aimions, qu'elle était la meilleure femme, mère et fille, que nous nous reverrons certainement dans quelque temps .

Abby , se coucha sur le flanc gauche de Bella et lui fit un câlin , elle lui promis de ne jamais l'oublier et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours , elle lui dit aussi qu'elle était triste de perdre sa maman .

Charlie se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille , essuyant une larme qui avait coulé .

Ce fut le tour de mes parents , Esmé lui dit que jamais elle n'avait rêvé avoir une belle fille aussi parfaite , et qu'elle était heureuse que leurs routes se soient croisées , même si aujourd'hui elles se séparaient . Carlisle , fut plus sombre , mais avec beaucoup de tendresse, il la remercia , et lui dit à bientôt . Ils sortirent avec Charlie .

Ce fut au tour d' Alice de lui dire adieu . Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à la laisser .

Jazz passa ensuite ,suivit de Rose et d'Emmett .

Ils sortirent ensemble , me laissant seul avec ma merveilleuse femme . Je me saisis de ses mains .

_ Ca me brise le coeur que nos routes se séparent , mais je sais que tu seras mieux après . C'est ce qui me console , tu ne souffriras plus , tu seras paisible . Je ne te cache pas , que ce sera difficile , mais avec la famille nous allons nous soutenir . On ne t'oubliera jamais , Abby non plus. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle . Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours . Tu es ma femme et l'alliance que je porte ne quittera jamais ma main. Je t'appartiens pour toujours .

J'embrassais son alliance . Je me penchais et embrassais son front avec tout mon amour pour elle. Je me couchais près d'elle , Abby entra dans la chambre et se coucha de l'autre côté , elle prit sa main et l'approcha de la mienne . Nous l'entourions de tout notre amour .

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était la fin , Bella était partie , serrant nos mains nous montrant son amour pour nous .

Abby éclata en sanglots et je peinais à retenir les miens, nous nous serrâmes contre elle , cherchant à la retenir .

40 ans plus tard , j'avais tenu ma promesse , mon Alliance n'avait jamais quittée ma mains, Abby avait grandie , elle aurait fait la fierté de sa mère , forte, douce, sincère tout le portrait de sa mère .

Je quittais ce monde heureux . Prêt à rejoindre ma femme . Je me couchais comme tous les soirs , plus serein que jamais . Et je fermais les yeux pour toujours .

* * *

**Alors , bien, nul, à chier, bof ? Dites moi tout .**

**Tinga Bella**


End file.
